Spirited Episode 9: The Underground La Bomber Transcript
(After the opening, Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha are shown at their table in the cafeteria. They ate their lunch as they chatted about today's plans.) Hayate: Alright, what should we do today? Fumiya: Training? Hayate: No, Fuu-chan. We already did that. Andrea: How about going to another idol group's concert? Fumiya (excited): Koneko-chan! Taylor: Who's Koneko-chan? Fumiya (fervently): Koneko-chan is the nickname of Cosette Bennett who is also the Meganekko Nekomimi! Koneko-chan's the daughter of a famous violinist and a band teacher! Hayate: You really must adore Cosette-chan, don't you, Fuu-chan? Fumiya: Yeah, Hayaya! Koneko-chan is SO CUTE! Taylor (laughing): I've never hear Fumiya being so loud before! Martha: Me either. Fumiya: I'm a proud member of her fan club! Alfonso: ¡No! ¡No me digas! Fumiya: Sí, sí, Alfonso. Andrea: I didn't know that you were a member of Cosette's Fan Club. Fumiya: I am! So, how about we go see Koneko-chan's concert? I heard that her mother--Bernadette Bennett--will be performing, too. Hayate: Sounds good, Fuu-chan. Let's go to that concert, guys! (After they finished eating, they went out to be on their way to Cosette's concert.) Hayate: Where is the concert? And...where is Fuu-chan? Fuu-chan! Fumiya: Here, Hayaya! (Fumiya is shown wearing a white cat ear headband and a pale pink hooded cloak. He is with a bunch of boys and girls also wearing cat ear headbands, cat ears, cat tails, and pale pink hooded cloaks. They were carrying signs that said "Cosette-chan is the best~nya!", "Koneko-chan LOVE!", and "Kose-Kose Pose~nya".) Andrea: Is that Fumiya...and Cosette's fan club? Fan Club Member #1: Yup, that's right~nya! Martha: Did she just add "~nya" at the end of her sentence? Fan Club Member #1: That's right~nya! Koneko-chan ends her sentences with "~nya" and "~nyan", so do we~nya! Fumiya: Fan club members wear cat ears, cat ear headbands, cat tails, and pale pink hooded cloaks~nya. Alfonso: We've just saw another side of Fumiya. Andrea: Yup, we just did. Hayate: Where is Cosette-chan? We're going to her concert. Fan Club Member #2: We're looking for Cosette-chan, too~nya. We got news that Cosette-chan will be there at the concert~nyan! Taylor: Alright, let's go! (Hayate, Alfonso, Andrea, Taylor, Martha, Fumiya, and the other members of Cosette's Fan Club go to Cosette's concert. As they walk in, they saw a lot of people waiting for the concert to start. Then they find seats to sit in.) Hayate: There's a lot of people. People must really love Cosette-chan. Fan Club Member #3: They sure do~nya! The concert's about to start~nyan! (Then Ring a ding on．Riko-rin♥ plays as Cosette appears on stage wearing a Sweet Kei outfit. The crowd cheers and the fan club chants "Cosette-chan!", "Koneko-chan!", and "Nya, nya!".) Cosette: Bonjour~nya! Hello everyone~nya! Crowd: Bonjour~nya! Cosette: Today, my mother--Bernadette Bennett--will be a guest to my special Kose-Kose Kitten Solo Live~Nyan! First, I'll be performing Excellently! The Courage Door. Then my mother and I will play our violins. Lastly, I will perform Telomere's First Cry. Please enjoy the concert~nya! (The crowd cheers then quiets down. Then Cosette sings Excellently! The Courage Door) Cosette: Tobikkiri! Hajikeru akogare (Let's Go!) minna ga iru kara (Get You!) Tsuyoku naru (Hi!!) yūki no doa Kagami no kao ni batsu! Tesuto no asa no koto (Dōshita no?) Benkyō wo shita no ni yappari kowai nda (Harahara...) Daijōbu yo, ganbarē tte iu koe (Ganbarē) Nakama-tachi ga senaka oshite kureru (Yes!) (Tobikkiri!!) Tobikkiri!! Fushigina chikara ga (Let's Go!) mezameru shunkan (Get You!) Remon-iro no hikari wo susumou (Tobikkiri!) Hajikeru akogare minna ga iru kara Hiraite yuku (Hi!!) yūki no doa (While the crowd cheers for Cosette, the scene changes to show Kokona and Junko walking to La Bomber's concert. Kokona is holding the invitation for the concert.) Kokona: We're going to La Bomber's concert! *squees* I'm so excited! Junko: Me, too! But where is La Bomber's concert? Kokona (looks back and forth between the invitation and location): I think that it's here. (Kokona and Junko entered the door to the location of the concert. The two walk in and found their seats. As they looked around, they noticed that there are a few people waiting for the concert to begin.) Junko: There's not a lot of people, Koko-chan. Kokona: I know. Crowd Member #1: La Bomber is the best! I want La Bomber to start their concert! Crowd Member #2 (gets up and shakes the bars): LA BOMBER! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE START THE CONCERT! (Everyone except for Kokona and Junko start shouting and screaming. A few crowd members are shaking the bars. Junko hugs Kokona tightly out of fear.) La Bomber: Silence! (Then all was quiet and the people who were shaking the bars stopped and went back to their seats. Junko lets go of Kokona. La Bomber appears on stage and the crowd cheers.) Crowd Member #1: La Bomber, you came! Crowd Member #2: La Bomber, start the concert! I wanna hear you sing! Amaterasu: Alright, then. I am--we are--so glad that the lot of you have bothered to show up. Amaterasu-sama and her fellow unitmates will start the concert. Hisoka: You guys want to hear one of our famous diss tracks, right? Crowd except for Kokona and Junko: YES! Fumiko: Okay~! Fumiko-hime and her unitmates will start the concert~! (The crowd cheers and then La Bomber sings a diss track about how they think that Global Shinedust is arrogant and in over their head. Kokona is enjoying La Bomber's choreography and outfits while Junko just watches Kokona.) (Meanwhile, Cosette and Bernadette are playing violins during their portion of the concert. Cosette and Bernadette are wearing fancy dresses. The song they are playing is called Chouchou Chosette which is a light-hearted, gentle song. Then applause and a few cheers were heard after the song was done.) Bernadette: Merci beacoup, everyone! I hope you enjoyed our performance of Chouchou Chosette! Cosette: Merci~nya! Alfonso: Wow~! Cosette y su madre son muy, muy talentosas. Hayate: I can see why they are popular, Fuu-chan. Fumiya: Here comes the last part of the concert~nyan! (Cosette appears on stage by herself while Bernadette sits in the audience with Spirited 6 and Cosette's Fan Club. Cosette is wearing an angel-themed Sweet Lolita outfit then the crowd is completely silent and Cosette begins singing.) Cosette: Nanimonai, nanimonai boku wa Karakara oto wo tatete neru Nanimonai, nanimonai boku wa Ima mo boku ka Yogoretara yogoreta bun no Youzumi wa suterareteiku Atarashii mono wa nandatte Tadashiin darou Hitotsubu ga ikutsumo atte Sore ga nankome de boku wo tsukasadoru darou Yume wo korogashiteku sekai wa Furidashi ni modoru Mada mada koko ni imasuka Kimi no me wa dare wo miteimasuka Oorora ga mado wo fusaideiku Aa kiesou da (Meanwhile, La Bomber finishes their song and loud cheers came from the small crowd.) La Bomber: Hope you've enjoyed it! Crowd Member #2: La Bomber is the best! Crowd Member #1: No one can ever beat La Bomber! Crowd Member #3: I LOVE YOU, LA BOMBER! Kokona: Your dancing was awesome and your outfits are on fleek, La Bomber! (La Bomber relishes in the crowd's loud cheering and praise.) Junko (thinking): La Bomber really is artificial. And really arrogant and vain. I don't think even Koko-chan is like that. (Meanwhile, the scene changes to Cosette almost finishing her concert.) Cosette: Mada mada shiranai furishite Kimi no hoho fureru dake furete Saibou ga hagitorareteku mae ni Jaa koko made da Hayate: Cosette-chan's really great at singing. Bernadette: I know. I'm so proud of my daughter and she enjoys being an idol. Andrea: It's really nice to meet the mother of Cosette Bennett. Bernadette (chuckles): Oui, I know. Taylor: She's so cute and pretty~ Alfonso: Muy talentosa. Fumiya: Koneko-chan's going to finish her song~nya! Cosette: Mada mada koko ni imasuka Kimi no me wa dare wo miteimasuka Koukai sae tokasuyouna asa da Aa kiesou da (After the song ended, the large crowd erupted into loud applause and cheers.) Club Member #1: Koneko-chan, you're incredible~nyan! Club Member #2: Beautiful performance~nya! Club Member #3: You're the best, Cosette-chan~nyan! Fumiya: Nya! That was an amazing performance, Koneko-chan~nyan! Cosette: Thank you so much, everyone~nya! (The crowd claps and cheers again. Then the scene changes to the small crowd crowding La Bomber for autographs. All of the crowd except for Junko fight to see who gets to have La Bomber's autographs first. Junko takes out her phone and records it.) Kokona: I was first! GET OUT OF THE WAY! I've been waiting for this, SO MOVE! (shoves a young teenage girl from the Kansai region) Crowd Member #4: You ain't first, I was! YOU GET OUT OF THE WAY, YOU BLOND BRAT! (shoves Kokona) Kokona: Ya brute! YA BETTER STOP IT RIGHT NOW AND GET OUTTA MY WAY OR ELSE I'M GONNA ROUGH YA UP! (lunges at the young teenage girl) (Kokona and the other girl got into a catfight while Junko records the whole thing. The rest of the crowd chants "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" La Bomber laughs as they watch the catfight then they stop when they hear a scream from Kokona.) Amaterasu: Hisoka, stop this immediately. (Hisoka nods and breaks up the fight.) Hisoka: The cutie was first, Kansai chick. Now get to the back! (The girl shot a quick glare at Kokona before fearfully running to the back of the crowd.) (Kokona was surprised, but then smiled with wide eyes. Junko stopped recording and puts her phone away.) Kokona: Yay, thank you, Hisoka! Hisoka (winks and grins): No prob, cutie. (Kokona gets autographs from all of the La Bomber members and has a huge grin on her face.) Junko (gasps and noticing Kokona's hair): Koko-chan, your hair! It's messed up from that fight with the Kansai girl! Kokona: I don't care, Ju-tan! It was worth it! I got La Bomber's autographs~! Junko (sighs in exasperation): And you got in a fight to get them. Now, let's go, Koko-chan. Kokona (pouts): Fine... (turns to the La Bomber members and smiles at them) It's nice meeting you, La Bomber! Bye now! La Bomber: Bye, Koko-chan! (Junko and Kokona leave then the scene switches to a large crowd patiently waiting to get Cosette's autograph. Bernadette and Cosette's Fan Club make sure that everything runs smoothly. Cosette gives Spirited 6 an autograph.) Fumiya: I've always wanted to go to your concert, Koneko-chan! Cosette: I'm glad you came, Fumiya-kun~nya. Fumiya: I'm a big fan of you and your mother, especially you, Koneko-chan~ Cosette (giggles): Thank you~nya! (does her signature pose) Kose-Kose Pose~nya! *winks* Fumiya: KYAAA! KAWAII! (Bernadette chuckles. Later, Spirited 6 and Cosette thank each other for meeting up and say their good-byes. Then Fumiya said good-bye to his fellow club members. The scene changes to La Bomber boasting about their concert.) Amaterasu: Our concert was top notch as usual. Hisoka: Heh, sure was. Fumiko: I am pleased by our concert's success. Eri: We are the best, we are! Kumiko: Buhehe! We are destined to be the best! Amaterasu: What about that little blond girl with the pigtails? Fumiko: You mean Koko-chan, right, Onee-sama? Hisoka (smirks): Yeah. That little cutie I had to save from that Kansai chick when they were fighting over getting our autographs. Kumiko: It was fate that this would happen! Eri: It was fate, it was! Our autographs are worth fighting over, they are~ Kumiko: Koko-chan's aura is...that of an idol! (The rest of La Bomber laugh at Kumiko.) Hisoka: Oh, please. That's just crazy. Amaterasu: Absolutely correct. She looks like a wannabe idol, not a real idol like us. Kumiko: B-b-but it's true! I know the aura of an idol when I sense it! Eri (on her phone): Look! Koko-chan and Ju-tan are idols in a mini-unit called K & J. Amaterasu, Hisoka, and Fumiko: WHAT?! Kumiko: Ha! I knew it! I told you so! Fumiko: Unbelievable! I hate the fact that cute little Koko-chan is our rival! I hate that Ju-tan girl even more! Amaterasu: Ju-tan just recorded her friend fighting that Kansai girl and did not help her. Hisoka: Yeah, I had to help her. Fumiko: Ju-tan didn't even watch our concert or get our autographs! Eri: It's tragic, it is. Kumiko: We've got to stop K & J from becoming popular so we can get out popularity back and stop performing only underground concerts! Amaterasu: Yes, agreed. Especially that Ju-tan girl. Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder